Rainshine's Random Adventures
by The Great and Powerful Cookie
Summary: This is the story of a two second OC I made in algebra class. Rated T for cursing and randomness.
1. Rainshine

**WARNING!**

**So random, it might make your brain explode.**

**Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

So, before we get on with this shit, lets get to know our heroine, Rainshine.

Rainshine is the most powerful alicorn in the history of everything and is also the lost half-sister to Celestia and Luna.

Her father is Discord and her mother is Harmonia Dazzle.

At the age of nine, she was bitten by a vampire pony, causing her to become one, and she's been living in a computer ever since.

Also, she poops rainbows and lollipops.

She has a long, flowing, orange mane, a yellow tail, one green wing, one purple wing, a red horn, a blue body, and a rainbow for a cutie mark.

Yeah, das all!


	2. The Randomness Begins!

Once upon a time, in the land of Computerquestria, there lived a vampire pony princess named Rainshine. She was sexy and all the simulated stallions fell in love with her. One day, she decided to have a picnic by a pixel stream. She took out her picnic basket and pulled out a turkey sandwich. She sniffed it.

"Mmmmm, mustard," she said.

Then, out of nowhere, a giant, sandwich eating dragon appeared and ate all her sandwiches.

"Nooooooooo!" she cried. "Now you must make me more!"

"Not until you rescue my cat!" it bellowed.

"What makes you think I will?"

"The fact that we need a plot to this."

She paused. "Oh, yeah. So where's your fucking cat anyway? Up a tree?"

"Nope"

"In an avalanche?"

"I wish."

"At a Justin Bieber concert?"

"I would hope not."

"Then where is he?"

"In the REAL world."

"Shit."

* * *

**Well, that sucked. I really don't think this will get popular.**

**Review if you want, but I already know how terrible this is. The whole point of it was just to get some dumb ideas out, anyway.**


	3. The REAL REAL World

**For those who survived the last chapter and didn't leave, thank you.**

**Here's some more random shit.**

* * *

"The REAL world?" she inquired. "As in, REAL Equestria?"

"Um, no. I meant the REAL REAL world."

"The REAL REAL world?! As in, that place where everypony dresses like nerds, walks on two legs, has hands, AND eats real sandwiches?!"

"Yes."

"I can't go there! They have REAL REAL sunlight there! I die in sunlight! What will I do?!"

"DUH, TAKE THIS FUCKING UMBRELLA!"

She took the umbrella. "Thanks! Now, how do I get there, anyway?"

"Magic gem portals."

"...wah?"

"Magic gem portals, in the forest. I'll take you there."

"Okay, I guess."

She grabbed on to his wing and they flew into the forest.

* * *

**I feel the logic inside of me dying at a rapid pace. I think it's because of this. Whatever. Logic can suck it.**


	4. Magic Gem Portals

**More randomness as our hero is being taken into the forest.**

**Now, READ, MY ZBORNAK ARMY! FOR NARNIA!**

* * *

They arrive in the forest to find some giant, shiny gems in the middle of a clearing.

"So," Rainshine began, "are these the magic gem portals you told me about?"

"NO, THEY ARE MUTATED MONKEY EGGS!" the dragon sarcastically replied.

"... sorry I asked."

She gazed at the gems as they pixelated an image of her face.

"So, what does your cat look like, anyway?"

He held up a photo of a brown cat in what looked like a blanket riding on a rainbow.

"Okay, that shouldn't be too hard to find in a crowd."

"Well, not exactly. You see, he's half ditto."

"...what's a ditto?"

"It's a pokemon that can change it's form to look like other beings."

"...what's a pokemon?"

"WHAT IS THIS, ASK A BUNCH OF STUPID ASS QUESTIONS DAY?"

"Whoa, okay, okay, I'm going!"

She took a few steps forward, then paused.

"Wait, if I'm going to a world infested with humans, why can't I go through the mirror portal?"

"OH MY GOD, THIS ISN'T FUCKING EQUESTRIA GIRLS, WOMAN! JUST GO!"

He pushed her into the gem, and she was transported into the REAL REAL world.


	5. I'M GOD, BITCH!

**Here's another episode of Rainshine's Random Adventures!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Our hero Rainshine has fallen into a pit after being thrown into the REAL REAL world by the dragon.

"Ow," she moaned.

At that moment, a blonde human girl walked by and saw Rainshine.

"HOLY SHIT, A BAD OC! I WILL SAVE YOU!"

She reached into her backpack and pulled out a rope. Rainshine climbed up the rope until she reached the top.

"...who are you?" she asked.

"...who am I? WHO AM I?! I CREATED YOU! I AM GOD, BITCH!"

"Why does everyone get mad at me for asking questions?"

She shrugged. "How should I know?"

"YOU'RE GOD!"

"WELL, I NEVER SAID I WAS THE KEEPER OF ALL KNOWLEDGE! I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT LIFE!"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"

"WELL, YOU'RE RAINSHINE, YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A DRAGON'S LOST CAT THAT'S ALSO HALF DITTO, AND ALL THIS YELLING IS HURTING MY THROAT!"

"...you know my name?"

"...I! FUCKING! CREATED YOU!"

"AH, SORRY!"

She coughed. "Oh, it's fine, I just drank too much root beer."

"So, what are you doing in the forest?"

"Looking for my kindle."

"...in the forest?"

"Eeyup."

"Why?"

"I couldn't find it anywhere else, and I need it to update my fanfiction account, so... yeah."

"Well, maybe I can help you if you help me."

"Yeah, okay. I'll help you find the ditto-cat. Anything to get my kindle back."

So they both set off to find the dragon's ditto-cat and my kindle.

* * *

**Yeah, this wasn't my best chapter... but now we have more going for the sorta plot, so that's something.**

**Look out for more!**


	6. School

**Like it or not, chapter six is here.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The two girls walked out of the forest, Rainshine using her magic to levitate her fucking umbrella.

"So," Rainshine said, "do you know where that kitto might be?"

"...really? Kitto?"

"Well, I was getting tired of saying ditto-cat, so I figured that maybe I could call it something else."

"I get it, but kitto? Are you high on cocoa puffs or something?"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION BEFORE YOU START ASKING QUESTIONS!"

"Oh, yeah, I don't really know where it is, but I have an idea of where it might be."

"Where?"

"My school. Everyone knows that animals are attracted to teenagers! Heck, just a while ago, we had a dog infestation!"

"... makes about as much sense as this plotline. Let's go!"

...

So the girls arrive at the school.

"Okay, now where do we go?"

"THE MOTHER FUCKING LIBRARY, WHERE ELSE?!"

"Why the library?"

"Because for some reason, the library is used as a hangout spot."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, my school is weird. Not that it's a bad thing. Anywhozer, we better get going before some dumbass bitches notice you and try to use you as a kiddy ride."

"..."

"IT HAPPENS, OKAY?! NOW, LET'S GO!"

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, but not necessary.**

**And don't forget to WORK!**


	7. CHRISTMAS!

**Yes, I'm putting in a Christmas special.**

**Enjoy this festive shit!**

* * *

Our heroes run towards the school doors, only to hit their heads on an unopened door!

"Ugh," Rainshine moaned, "what gives?"

The young girl looked at the door, staring at a piece of bacon on the other side.

"Mwahalanegacacaca..." she mumbled, drooling madly.

"HEY, STOP STARING AT THAT BACON! IT'S MINE!"

"NO, IT'S MINE!"

"THIS IS GOING NOWHERE!"

"INDEED!"

"SO, WHY CAN'T WE GO THROUGH THE DOOR?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"WHAT'S CHRISTMAS?"

"A HOLIDAY WHERE YOU GIVE PEOPLE BOXES FILLED WITH CHILI DOGS!"

"SOUNDS LIKE MY KIND OF HOLIDAY!"

And so, the two went over to the girl's house to celebrate Christmas.

They ended up getting food babies from eating so many chili dogs.

And they turned into rabid gnomes barfing rainbows on the couch.

The End.

* * *

**Yes, randomness doesn't get any less random on Christmas.**

**Merry Holidays, people!**

**Eat lots of chili dogs and make sure to review!**


End file.
